The man who made Bianchi cry
by Kurochinoame
Summary: The Bal Masque was a mysterious way to end something and to start anew...that is what Bianchi realized...
1. The man who made Bianchi cry

**The man who made Bianchi cry.**

The night held a mysterious atmosphere then. And Bianchi was dangling from the helicopter's rope ladder on her way to a Mafia Masquerade. She was wearing a flowing lavender silk gown that waved gently because of the night's breeze.

As they drew near to the castle, where the Bal Masque was held, Bianchi jumped from the chopper and dove toward the barbican. Her hair and gown flowed fluidly on her quick descent. She landed with finesse and noiselessly dashed toward the medieval castle.

She climbed up to the veranda where she put on her mask and walked her way through the pantomiming masks of the masquerade. She walked past highly clad female chorus. Her gown was refreshing in the flood of those of Red, Blue, Gold and Silver.

It was a masquerade. It was a Mafia Masquerade. And it was a Vongola Masquerade…

Bianchi walked past feisty couples who were flirting in the middle of the opulent ballroom. It took a while for her to reach the stage, for the orchestra played another melody that started another batch of dancing and twirling.

So, she twirled and danced with the flow in order to reach the stage faster than forcing your way through the sea of dizzying play of rainbows and glittering masks. For which, the masks hid the Mafioso beneath...

Mafia families were present…namely Cavallone, Tomaso, Trad 6, Giegue, Bovino, Difo, Nuevo, Beccio and of course Vongola who held the Bal Masque that year.

Bianchi, at last, reached the stage were she found the masked Vongola Nono and Decimo. And yes, a small masked baby wearing a fedora. The baby had a green gecko sitting on his hat. The baby tilted his head and smiled at her.

"Hello, Reborn." said Bianchi.

"Hi, Bianchi!" said Tsuna.

"Good Evening, Vongola and…Vongola." Bianchi replied.

Timoteo smiled at Bianchi and then nodded to Reborn. In effect Reborn jumped on the tabletop near the Vongola. Timoteo whispered something to Reborn, who on the other hand nodded in agreement. Reborn faced Bianchi, who on the contrary met him eye to eye.

Reborn pulled the trigger and shot the chandelier dead, and so the spotlights lit on…and the Vongola Masquerade started.

The people stopped dancing and pulled out their hidden weapons. Flashing daggers, claymores and silver rifles glinted on the moon's mystic glow.

A guy who was standing next to Bianchi a second earlier was now holding a pair of scythes and attacked Bianchi. Before he could reach Bianchi, a lady in Green knocked him down with her whip. The lady was Drizella Monique, an aristocrat slash Mafioso, who was known as 'Tornado Whip Drizella'. The lady fought another man who was wielding a katana.

And all around the ballroom you could see the lit Deathperation Flames and redirected shots and arrows, thus Danza Della Proiettili (Dance of the Bullets) had begun.

"Let's go Tsunayoshi." Timoteo, who was on Hyper Dying Will Mode, to Tsuna who hid under a table?

"Eh!" Tsuna panicked finding his way out off the crazy party. But not before Reborn stopped him and shot him a Dying Will Bullet…and yes, he went berserk for the rest of the night…knocking of hitmen and assassins…and occasionally knocked down by Timoteo who was whacking away his colleagues. A Vongola party was always full of action.

"Bianchi, I need to talk to you…come with me" Reborn said grimly to Bianchi who barely heard him because of the hubbub in the room.

"Oh, what is it about Reborn." asked Bianchi gleefully while fending of attacks form an illusionist, who later was knocked out by Bianchi's 'Thousand poisonous Flowers'.

Reborn did not reply and continued to walk, so Bianchi followed. They continued to walk until Reborn abruptly stopped, which is when Bianchi realized they were on an unlit desolate corridor. The corridor was supposed to be impenetrably dark, but the luminous glow of the moon seeped through the stained glass that shown a beautiful hue of colors.

"Reborn…" Reborn cut her off before she could continue "Bianchi, aren't you tired of catching me?" He looked at Bianchi who suddenly became unbearably silent "No, Reborn".

"Well, I am Bianchi." Reborn looked at the awestruck Bianchi "The Arcobaleno curse is irreversible at some point so you could never have me Bianchi…" he continued.

"I know Reborn, it's just that I hoped on having you as you are." she replied innocently.

The reply smacked Reborn on the face so hard that his heart ache. He resumed his poise and tilted his fedora revealing a grim expression. He smiled at Bianchi and said "It's time we both grow up, Bianchi…Arrivederci."

"Adieu, Reborn, I guess I will not have me waiting for my partner later." Bianchi said sadly.

With that Reborn returned to the party and joined the pandemonium half-heartedly, so as leaving Bianchi alone on the corridor. Bianchi was the truth that Reborn could never be hers. She fell down to her knees and cried on a bench behind an alabaster window. She cried all her sadness and slept there till morning came and erased all of the commotion of what the past night made.

"Excuse me? Mademoiselle?" a man, on his early twenties, patted Bianchi on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Bianchi awoke and thought how stupid of her to sleep and to let herself unarmed and open for attacks, till she remembered what happened the night before…what Reborn had said…

"It's time we both grow up, Bianchi…Arrivederci."…

And then she cried and when she was done she saw the man who was still waiting for her to finish. As if she was under siege, so she backed up and attacked, letting her hitman instincts lead her on. He punched the man, but the man expertly deflected the blow and locked Bianchi's hands behind her and said "Madam, your still weary." airily as she smiled at Bianchi.

The man reminded Bianchi when she first saw Reborn. It was what people call admiration…no…I think it is what people call love…

"Ah!" she struggled to free from the man's grip, but to no avail.

"Madam, please allow me to find a room for you inside the castle." The man smiled happily at Bianchi.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"They call me Amato…" he replied to Bianchi, and then he released her and held her on a warm embrace and kissed her on the forehead…


	2. The man who made Bianchi smile

**The man who made Bianchi smile**

Sun and Storm don't mix together. The daylight washed the brick castle walls. A striking lady in a lavender silk gown was laid on the cloud white sheet of an a la duchesse bed, that had four oak posts and had a luxurious sets of curtains at the headrest.

"Reborn!" the lady cried as she woke up from a malevolent nightmare. That was when her head started to spin and her thoughts got muddled. She thought about how again that her stupid part got the best of her, how could she let herself go willingly into enemy territory, and now she has to suffer for her foolishness.

"Why am I here?" she shouted, slapping her face and crying at the same time. Although it was a question that was asked, it didn't need an answer for she already knows why. "Yes, milady?" came a reply from a man, dressed in an outfit consisting of black trousers, tailcoat, white pleated shirt and a vest, which pocket sported a pocket watch, standing beside the gold crested, pine wood door.

Bianchi assumed that the man was a butler. She stood up from her cozy bed and addressed the butler "Where am I?"—which was a good query, for then she could deduct her position, and make it easier to reach refuge on nearby Mafia alliances. "That you will know shortly," gone the butler's reply. The answer struck Bianchi hard, her pride and bravado seeped out from her at the time.

"The master wants to see you in the veranda," said the butler, "If you may," he continued, bowing down and invites her to follow. A matter of courtesy, she thought. So, Bianchi, with a shattered ego, was led by the despicable, according to her, butler through monotonous, red carpeted hallways.

Finally, after what felt like hours of turning and circling here and there, they stopped facing huge pair of ornate ebony double doors. The butler then knocked and slipped inside the room, leaving Bianchi alone in the blank hallway.

Her time alone, without the monochromatic butler, gave her an opportunity to brainstorm escape attempts and schemes. But it just wasn't enough; she thought that if she was to escape, she doesn't know about where she is and add to that… who even were guarding it that could even be the Vendice itself. Maybe just make run for it, let dumb luck play with her.

At last, one of the doors creaked open, and as it opened, all of her escape attempts vanished, like bubbles into thin air. Like she stepped inside her dream when she was seven, a man was seated in an ornate chair facing wide glass doors, which was letting the sunlight flow in the room, leading to the veranda. Just like in her dream, the man opened the doors and the gentle breeze blew inside the room, making Bianchi's dress wave as gentle. The light twinkled in her eyes and the man faced her, he smiled at her brightly…admiringly.

"Sebastian, you may leave us for a while…" Amato addressed the butler.

"Yes, my lord…" answered Sebastian and then he bowed to the earl and then to Bianchi, and exited the chamber. Amato again smiled at Bianchi, which she too can't help but return with smile.

"May I?" asked Amato, offering Bianchi his hand.

No words came out of Bianchi's pink lips. But an answer surely came, her holding Amato's, as she was led to the veranda overlooking the Sicilian Sea. She stared at Amato, studied him, and looked at his amazing features. His baby blue eyes, his defined chin, his long blond hair, his white complexion, his soft pink lips, his beautiful face and his muscular body. Perfect, the only word to describe him.

Bianchi found herself locking eyes with Amato. The guy she has just met. The guy who took her to this place. The guy who kissed her! And the guy she was about to kiss again…and did. He leaned close to her. His hand slipped to the small of her back. His beautiful face met hers. And at last, his warm lips met hers. At that moment everything that bothered them was washed by the affection imploding inside both of them. They kissed again.

Bianchi's world turned around. Unable to think. Butterflies inside her stomach. She had to face it, she fell for this guy in less than a day! Talk about sex appeal. Apparently she had the best of Amato, who fell for her the moment he laid eyes on her. She described her then as godsend, an angel who broke her wings fell from the sky for him to help and admire.

The kiss at first did shock her, but in the end she did like it. And when the second kiss came, that she thought was outrageous! Where were his manners? Values? But well there's no stopping it, and well she had to face it, she enjoyed it!

As their lips parted, both turned their backs on each other. Ashamed? Shy? Bashful. Both had two fingers pressed to their lips and eyes wide. Shocked. Then they both faced each other and Amato apologized for his roughness. Bianchi made a mental note, "Prim and Proper, Etiquette and Values, Lock and Load, Ladylike and Formality, Make him fall for you…"

To crush what was already there, came this "I forgot to ask your name…" asked Amato. That made Bianchi's mental note change into "Storm Scorpions, Poison Cooking, Thousand Poisonous Flowers, Poisonous Cookies!", but she managed to say her name "Bianchi…"

"Bianchi…White…" said Amato. Bianchi nodded and said "Amato…Beloved…"and a slight nod the reply came.

Amato smiled at her, which repaired all the question has shattered. Again, as fast as a rattlesnake, Amato snatched Bianchi, held her in his powerful arms and jumped to the sea. What lay beneath were jagged rock spires. Bianchi stared in horror and kicked Amato that eventually lost hold of her, and she fell to the rocks below.

That's when Amato came to the rescue. Gold flames came from his hands and he boosted to Bianchi. He caught her with one arm and the other supported them with hard flames.

Both then made the same mental note, "I'm not leaving you ever…" that was proven true for six months…until it came….


	3. The man who made Bianchi shine

**The man who made Bianchi shine**

With her billowing gown, Bianchi skittered through the gigantic willows and cool evergreens. Holding up the tresses of her dress, she tiptoed from rocks, pebbles, branches and twigs lying around. Behind her came chasing Amato with his smile as bright as the light dripping from the canopy. The amass of chirps coming hidden from the trees echoed the cheers and laughter of the couple as they bounded through the woods.

A brown rabbit passed between Amato's feet, which Amato was agile enough to skip on a rock or two so not to stomp on it. He looked adoringly at Bianchi who was teasing him to chase, he smiled. Who would have ever though that they would come this way he thought of as he watched the lady run fluidly in the forest. "If someone was to see her like that, they can never tell her from a gracious nymph," he succumbed into Bianchi's mocking glances. "If you stay like that, you'll never get me!" she taunted happily.

"He's catching up fast…" thought Bianchi as she looked back to see a grinning face a few feet from hers. "Let's pump it up hard then," she decided, stopping abruptly and facing smiling devilishly while Amato, who was already savoring the catch, like a lion pounding towards a maimed deer, surged at her. A sudden gust of warm air blasted at him as Bianchi released the Garden of Poison Varieties. The mulberry plague slowed Amato who knew it could disintegrate anything out of wood to metal (he's blazer was already sizzling and huge spots are showing), but that's not all.

"Eh," snickered Amato, and bragged "I got Sun flames remember," hands on his hips in a daunting pose. Just then red flames blasted from the purplish fumes, "Another trick?" he wondered. The forest was lit by crimson and scarlet gleam as Bianchi ignited the poisonous fumes she released with her Storm flames in effect the poisonous substances in the air were so compiled that the heat from the flames and it natural compositions induced magnified combustion, so she went boosting away from Amato. She went zooming away from him, "Pretty neat," she whispered under her breath, "I'll name that technique the Blight Rose Shower," she put a mental note for future skirmishes.

Another effect of the Blight Rose Shower, aside from the instantaneous boost, is to enclose the enemy in a fiery orb of flames spinning faster than a storm's gale. So Amato was trapped inside his lover's rosy bulb, "Oh, I'm getting giddy…" he laughed. "Now to burst the bubble," he chortled, "This is about to get more exciting," he thought. Amato crossed his arms in front of his chest; he closed his eyes, and breathed once then blasted sparkling golden flames from his palms that crawled to his fingertips.

Yes, I forgot to explain that the Blight Rose Shower's rose bulb caves in on the opponent. So Amato was about to be crushed into smithereens.

Amato planted his burning palms against the wall of the bulb as it engulfed him from within. Then the golden flames from his palms covered the inner wall like crawling like new blood seeping inside dead veins up to a stone heart.

"Helios Marquis…Chariot Illumination…" he said.

The bulb glowed to a blinding rapeseed. The flower bloomed, and as the petals unfold inside an even more sparkling Amato, who boosted out of the gigantic blossom from a perfect arabesque. The attack, Chariot Illumination is a growth boosting attack that hastens the growth of all life forms and also eradicates poison and the destructive element of Storm but it is only limited to one use per day. It also has a secondary effect just like Bianchi's Thousand Poisonous Flowers, it also acts like a plague…so anything that is to be touched by Amato or the slow spreading of concentrated Sun flames from the origin of the attack will bloom and flourish.

Amato looked at the direction where Bianchi zoomed through, the trees, bushes and vines shriveling at the red flames suffocating them. He summoned fresh flames out of his fingertips to his hands and skyrocketed in the starting forest fire. As he passed the burning flora, new plants and leaves sprouted from the hot soil and crisp branches. His golden flames ate up the dazzling red inferno in his wake.

Bianchi hovered around a river of flowing crystal water, the trickling sound relaxed her as she stopped and waited for her captor. "Well not long enough," she muttered under her breath. It's been ten minutes, surely her attack did not divert him that long, and he may have been up to something she thought.

Suddenly the whole river below her glowed and shown, like molten gold. Bianchi shielded her face with her hands and closed her eyes. And then the light was gone. She opened her eyes and peered around, and then she looked down at the river that flowed quietly with the familiar sweet trickling sound. "What was that," she whispered as she looked around her, though she couldn't see anything behind the thick shrubs and foliage. She turned her gaze back at the water. She saw something move down there.

She landed beside the river and drew near to the surface, her face a few inches from the moving water. She tucked her hair behind her ears and peered through the dim bottom. It was a faint flickering golden flame; it rested at the center of the river atop the stony bottom. She knew what it is and she's not going to lose this game. Though she was a second too late, and was unable to move her face from the water. Because another face thrust up from beneath the surface and met hers. It planted a kiss on her soft red lips, and the green pupils on her eyes dilated as she met the faces baby blue one. It was no face from the river, or anything mythical such as a naiad or a will-o-the-wisp. It was Amato.

Bianchi was bewildered. "How come I didn't see him," and "How dare him put up that trick" she thought. Even though she did not resist from Amato's stolen kiss. Then he pulled her in the water and seconds later they were both submerged in the water. The coolness of the water gave her goose bumps and the current made her dress turn and wave with the flow. She found him there, all beautiful and bright. His pink lips smiled sweetly, and his eyes grew even bluer below the water.

The feeling was surreal…unearthly. Like he was some river god, yet he isn't, and he was hers, as she was his. And the thought of that made her feel guilty. The bubbles floating from the bottom made her think of her life. She thought of Reborn, Hayato and the others, she hadn't send them a word on where she is or how is she for months now…like the bubbles she found them bursting and gone from her life.

It made her think of Amato, was he just another bubble that will disappear quickly. And then she thought of Reborn again, she felt guilt from what was happening in her life at the present. She was happy and that she found another man. It made her feel sad and think that Amato was just someone she found so that she might forget Reborn. That thought gave birth to another sense of guilt and doubt. "Was he?" she asked herself. Then she looked at Amato again and all the sense of guilt and doubt escaped her thoughts. And she embraced him.

They came out of the forest, suddenly basked in the glorious sunlight. Bianchi looked at Amato, his thin loose shirt was wet from the river earlier and now it clung tightly on his chest, etching out the lines of his body. It made Bianchi's chest flush and her heart pump faster. She peeled her eyes from him turned around and saw, hills of posies, tulips, and dandelions blanketing the soil with vibrant colors, lush green leaves and stems. The dew still rested in each petal, sparkling like a diamond tear.

Breathing hard from all that fun and the exhaustion finally catching up, they dropped on the wild emerald grass. Bianchi and Amato looked up at the cerulean sky, both drenched and wondering what might happen soon enough. Earlier that day, Amato told her that there were people wanting to meet her. Thoughts came back hurdling at Bianchi again.

A jet zoomed nearly ten feet above them, like a giant glinting raven it flew, the thunderous engines boomed everywhere. They stood up quickly and watched it fly to the manor, their clothes stuck to their bodies tight of wetness. The sound exploded on the whole hillside and petals and pollen flew everywhere. The sky changed into a kaleidoscope of colors, shifting, turning, billowing and churning.

She felt queasy and wobbly. The colors spun inside her head, and she almost tipped if not for Amato who held her up. Then she was feeling well again, though she did not know why. It was always like that when she was with him. She felt better with every second passing by when she's with him. She assessed that it was because of his flame's property. But it seemed more than that, she thought but she let the subject aside and mull over it later. She had a mixture of emotions inside her. She was overjoyed, free and excited yet doubtful, guilty and uneasy. There was a sense of foreboding lingering in her soul and she does not know why.

When they went back to the manor they found Sebastian waiting for them outside the front door and he walked toward them. "A pleasant day my lord and my lady," he greeted. "I would like to inform you that the guests are here and waiting to meet our dear madam," Sebastian continued.

"We've figured it out ourselves, as they almost blew us away," Amato said joking. He looked at Bianchi then and he said, "Shall we meet them?"

Suddenly she thought that she did not even now whom she was about to meet that day and so she asked, "Who are they anyway?"

Amato put his hand on the small of her back and guided her toward the doors as he proclaimed quietly. "My brother, he's a world renowned hitman like you…I trust you know him, the world's strongest hitman…"

Bianchi's sight went dark and her mind empty. She was dreading to hear the last word Amato was going to say. But rather she whispered it in chorus. "Reborn…"

"Reborn," Amato finished. "And I hope you'll like each other…"


End file.
